1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure is directed to locking electrical outlet units, and more specifically, to power distribution unit (PDU) products which include locking electrical outlets, for example, electrical outlets conforming to the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) IEC 60320 standard, including IEC-C13 or IEC-C19 compliant electrical outlets.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The arrangement of outlets in many conventional locking outlet technologies includes a gap between individual (non-ganged) outlets to accommodate the locking feature. This gap between outlets limits the number of outlets that can be included within a given area and precludes the use of industry standard ganged receptacles if the locking feature is desired.